


Wish I Was

by AllAloneinSpaceAndTime (Bird_of_Prey)



Series: Старые работы (2015-2018) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Post-Canon, i guess
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/AllAloneinSpaceAndTime
Summary: В шестнадцать Вэнди без малейшего сожаления отстригает свои пышные рыжие волосы.В семнадцать она впервые целует девушку.В восемнадцать - бросает учёбу и идет работать.В девятнадцать Вэнди снова влюбляется. Надолго и искренне. А иначе она и не умеет.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Tambry
Series: Старые работы (2015-2018) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814500
Kudos: 3





	Wish I Was

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё один старый фанфик из далёкого 2015 года, написанный в LiS- и эмо-фазу. Мне было шестнадцать и я был королём драмы, sorry not sorry

В шестнадцать лет Вэнди безо всякого сожаления отстригает свои пышные рыжие волосы, оставляя неопрятное рваное каре до подбородка. С такой стрижкой, а также вздернутым веснушчатым носом, она очень похожа на ежика. На все расспросы со стороны друзей она лишь смеется и пожимает плечами. Захотелось. Друзья лишь пожимают плечами и расходятся. Вэнди всегда была чудиком.

В семнадцать лет она впервые целует Тамбри. Происходит это случайно, на очередной вечеринке. Незамысловатая игра в «бутылочку», которой компания развлекается от скуки, не может отвлечь Тамбри от экрана телефона, и Ли решает проблему более чем оригинальным способом. Вэнди ни капли не смущена, наоборот, она, кажется, более чем довольна возможностью показать свою независимость, когда касается губами щеки подруги. Та лишь вздрагивает и изумленно поднимает глаза, с непониманием и страхом смотря на Вэнди, а та лишь усмехается уголками губ.

Робби еще долго бурчит и дуется. Тамбри все еще его девушка, и он не готов отпускать ее от себя. А Вэнди только смеется и в очередной раз рассказывает, что от Тамбри пахнет мятной жвачкой, заставляя парня еще сильнее ревновать.

В восемнадцать Вэнди бросает учёбу и идет работать официанткой в кафе Ленивой Сьюзан. Хижина тайн уже давно закрыта, и вернуться туда, где целых три года назад она проработала целое лето, девушка уже не может. Новый владелец Хижины, брат-близнец Стэна, закрыл туристическую ловушку, и больше никто ничего о нем не слышал, как и о других Пайнсах. В городе ходили слухи, но Вэнди плевать. Она как никто другой знает, что именно произошло тем летом. Только, в отличие от других жителей Гравити Фолз, девушка с раннего детства умела молчать.

Работа не приносит Вэнди удовлетворения, и она тщетно пытается влюбиться, чтобы хоть на секунду, на единый миг перестать ощущать внутри себя мучительную пустоту. Но — не в кого. Семья Робби давно уехала из Гравити Фолз. Хоть все они и выросли, а близнецы Пайнс больше ни разу не приезжали, монстры никуда не исчезли. Никто в это не верил, пока существа из леса не добрались до самого Робби, лишь каким-то чудом —, а может, просто из изощренного садизма — оставив его жить. Вскоре после этого случая разъезжаются и многие другие жители, спасая свои семьи от неведомой сверхъестественной угрозы, вырвавшейся из самых глубин леса.

Вэнди всего восемнадцать, а ее родной город уже изменился до неузнаваемости, опустел и постепенно превратился в призрака. Из знакомых здесь остались разве что ее семья, да Тамбри с родителями, да еще парочка семей.

Только в девятнадцать Вэнди влюбляется вновь. Искренне и надолго.

А иначе она не умеет.

***

— Давай уедем?

Тамбри удивленно поднимает голову, оторвавшись от чтения переписки в Сети.

Они сидят в «Обеде жирнушки», Вэнди — за стойкой, Тамбри — за столиком у окна. В кафе пусто: уже два года в Гравити Фолз практически нет жителей. Даже Форд второй год не заглядывает за припасами. У Вэнди есть серьезные подозрения, что старик в итоге помер, а труп его постепенно разлагается в Хижине, но сходить и проверить она не решается. Обезображенное окровавленное лицо Робби все еще стоит перед глазами.

— Ты серьезно? — спрашивает Тамбри.

Вэнди утвердительно кивает головой, ерошит короткие волосы.

— И куда мы поедем? — вздыхает девушка.

— Америка большая. Где-нибудь да осядем.

Тамбри вздыхает вновь. Вэнди уже плешь ей проела своими бесконечными разговорами об отъезде. Девушка и сама не прочь бы уехать из Гравити Фолз — слишком уж часто в последнее время под ее окном раздается вой, ничуть не похожий на собачий.

Тамбри двадцать один год, а она всё еще сидит на шее у родителей. Почти все ее друзья живут теперь за сотни и тысячи километров, в далёких восточных штатах, которые теперь кажутся совершенно недосягаемыми. Огайо, Мэн, Нью-Хэмпшир, Иллинойс… Именно туда, в один из этих замечательных обыкновенных штатов и хочет уехать Вэнди.

Социальных навыков у Тамбри нет совсем. Любой разговор с посторонним человеком вызывает у нее ступор и желание в панике убежать. Потому-то девушка даже не пыталась поступить в университет: ни мозгов, ни денег у нее не было, да и желания тоже.

Вэнди садится рядом с Тамбри, привычно обнимает ее и притягивает к себе.

— Обещаю, что все будет хорошо, — твердо говорит она. — Мы можем уехать сегодня. Прямо сейчас. Тебе достаточно лишь сказать.

Тамбри улыбается и кладёт телефон на стол. Она твёрдо знает: Вэнди любит ее и никогда и ни за что не бросит. Вэнди верная, она готова порвать за своих друзей. Тамбри чувствует, что такая собачья преданность выйдет боком, но не хочет об этом думать. Сейчас ее гораздо больше беспокоит ураган на западном побережье, а также вопрос, доберется ли буря до Гравити Фолз, и если да, то что тогда делать?

Вэнди улыбается и крепко, в своей обычной порывистой манере целует девушку в лоб, но Тамбри почти не обращает на это внимания. Взгляд ее прикован к экрану старенького телевизора, по которому идёт прогноз погоды, а глаза широко распахнуты.

Вэнди чувствует ее тревогу и поднимает глаза на экран.

Ураган неуклонно надвигается на Гравити Фолз, готовясь разрушить город до самого основания.

***

Вэнди тащит Тамбри прочь из города. Ей наплевать на то, что там, за спиной, остались ее отец и братья, наплевать, что многие могут погибнуть. Она обязана спасти Тамбри, единственного человека в этом чертовом городе, которого она по-настоящему любит, без которого не сможет больше жить. Вэнди не боится: из всех жителей она одна осталась прежней Вэнди — лисицей с волчьим взглядом, той самой Вэнди, что если предана, то до абсолютного самоотречения, если любит — то всем сердцем, если ненавидит — то лишь подобно ядерному взрыву.

— А как же мама с папой?! — протестует Тамбри на бегу.

— Они выберутся, — врет Вэнди.

Девушка знает: не выберутся, если не уедут отсюда прямо сейчас. Этому городу давненько не хватало хорошенького очищения стихией.

Они минуют Хижину тайн, пустую, заброшенную, никому больше не нужную, и у Вэнди невольно сжимается сердце, когда она видит покосившееся здание с провалившейся крышей. Значит, Форд действительно мертв. Или же просто уехал, не попрощавшись.

На карте в прогнозе показали, что граница возможной траектории движения урагана пройдет именно здесь, но Вэнди упрямо идет дальше. Она не хочет рисковать жизнью Тамбри.

С неба падают первые капли влаги, и через пару минут с небес на одиноких девушек обрушивается ливень. И обе они чувствуют: началось. Гравити Фолз будет сметен с лица земли, как и должен был уже много-много лет назад.

Вэнди взбирается на пригорок, откуда открывается отличный вид на полузаброшенный город — и плотную стену урагана, уже готового поглотить его, уничтожить. Тамбри испуганно прижимается к Вэнди, готовясь расплакаться, а та отчего-то вдруг испытывает безумную, захлестывающую сознание, подобно сносящему город урагану, радость. Они свободны. Наконец-то они свободны от страха не проснуться утром, случайно наткнуться в лесу на новое голодное чудовище.

И тогда, раскинув руки, девушка издаёт отчаянный радостный вопль, обращаясь не то к городу, не то к урагану, а то и к самому Богу.

— Наконец-то! — кричит она, и дождь хлещет ее по щекам. — Выкуси! Выкуси, мы свободны! Ты нас больше никогда не достанешь!

И именно в тот момент, держа за руку Тамбри, она понимает: она абсолютно счастлива.

***

На другое утро, переночевав в Хижине тайн (тело Форда они, к счастью, не нашли), девушки возвращаются в город. на Вэнди вновь волной обрушиваются воспоминания о Станногедоне, как она вместе с Диппером пробиралась через тлеющие обломки.

А сколько Дипперу и его сестре сейчас? Должно быть не больше семнадцати. И они наверняка живут совершенно обыкновенной жизнью в совершенно обыкновенной семье. Гравити Фолз не терзает их, не пытается стереть, раздавить, вывалить неприглядные кишки своей сверхъестественной сущности.

Тамбри послушно следует за Вэнди, мелко дрожа, на глазах слёзы. Вэнди понимает, почему: девушка слишком напугана произошедшим. Не каждый день стихия сметает твой город с лица земли, оставляя лишь кучку обломков.

Они садятся в машину, и Вэнди поворачивает оставленный кем-то ключ в замке зажигания. Тамбри смотрит в пол, и девушка осторожно берет ее за руку.

— Мы выжили, — по-лисьи улыбается она. — С нами всё хорошо. И будет хорошо. Обещаю.

Тамбри недоверчиво смотрит на девушку, и тогда та перегибается через панель управления, рискуя задеть рычаги, и осторожно накрывает ее полные губы своими, тонкими и бледными.

-Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Вэнди, на мгновение прерывая поцелуй, и аккуратно снимает машину с ручного тормоза.


End file.
